


Aoba's hair

by xXDRAMAticalBitchXx



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anime, BL, Boy x boy, Boys Love - Freeform, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Koujaku x Aoba - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx/pseuds/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place right after Koujaku cuts Aoba's hair in Re:Connect. This is what I think should have happened. </p><p>It's 4 AM and I literally have no fucking idea what I'm writing about. Help me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba's hair

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent played/watched Re:Connect playthroughs, I advise you not to read this since you wouldn't understand some things I'm talking about xD But then again, I really advise everyone to not read this because it is trash written by me, who is also trash. But you probably wont listen. So, enjoy

After Koujaku argued a bit with Aoba over why he should be able to keep his hair in a box for himself, Aoba gave in.  
They both hung out for awhile after that, and soon, it was time for Aoba to go home to help his grandmother, Tae around the house. 

Koujaku and Aoba said their goodbyes, and Aoba left, leaving Koujaku lonely, and a bit depressed. 

Koujaku sighed, then looked over to the little box, which he was keeping Aoba's hair in. He walked over to it, and opened it, staring at the bright blue locks of hair. Koujaku began to have a nosebleed, remembering how it felt snipping the hair and Aoba's adorable, nervous, facial expresson while he was doing so. He quickly shut the box, and ran to the bathroom to clean his nose and take a quick shower. 

After cleaning his nose with a tissue, and turned the shower on, and began to undress. He stepped into the shower, and began to wet his hair, when suddenly, he heard a rustling sound. He looked up, surprised. 

"Whos out there?" He asked in a deep tone, hoping to maybe scare off whatever was in the bathroom with him. 

No one answered. 

He turned the shower off and peered out of the shower to see...

AOBAS BLUE HAIR FLOATING IN THE AIR!!! 

Koujaku gasped in surprise. "Is this some kind of prank?!?!?!" 

"How dare you keep me in a box, Koujaku. You've been a very naughty boy" The hair replied, joining Koujaku in the shower. 

Koujaku reached to grab the hair, but it dodged him. Some of the hair seperated from the rest, and bound Koujaku's hands together rather tightly. 

Koujaku squirmed and yelled. "LET ME GO!!!!!! WHOEVER IS DOING THIS, IT ISNT FUNNY. I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Some more of the hair seperated from the rest, and formed into a fleshlight, moving up to Koujakus dick. 

Koujaku kicked at it, trying to get it away, but the hairy fleshlight dodged every kick. 

It slowly started to move onto Koujaku's flacid member, and he held his breath. 

[You've got to be fucking kidding me...] Koujaku thought to himself, watching the fleshlight make it' all the way onto his dick. 

It started to move, slowly, and Koujaku let out a stifled moan. 

Then he remembered, [Wait a minute, this is Aoba's hair.... I'm being fucked by Aoba's hair... Holy shit]

Koujaku blushed darkly and began to moan a bit more loudly, becoming more aroused at the fact that he was being fucked by a part of Aoba.

The fleshlight started to move faster, and Koujaku thrusted into it unconsciously, closing his eyes.

Koujaku then heard a Noiz, (Yes, pun intended), It sounded like Aoba's voice? A moan? But it was coming from the fleshlight. 

Oh, wether it was coming from Aoba or not, if it sounds like Aoba moaning, its enough to push Koujack over the edge. 

He thrusted harshly one last time into the blue fleshlight and moaned loudly, blowing his load right inside of it. 

He panted heavily and looked down at the fleshlight, which had his cum dripping out of it. The hair binding his wrists together removed itself from his wrists and rejoined with the rest of the hair. The hair went back to its normal form and flew out of the shower, back to its box without saying a word.

Koujaku sat down in the shower, now panting a bit softer, but dripping in sweat. 

"I just got fucked by a wad of hair..." He mumbled to himself, slowly realizing what just happened.

He stood up and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking back into his room where he kept the box of hair. He peered into the box, and there was the hair, laying inside the box like nothing had just happened. 

Koujaku began to question his own sanity for minute, but then thought [Wether this really just happened or not, I just got fucked/imagined I got fucked by Aoba's hair, and thats all that matters.]

And he lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who dont know, a fleshlight is something that guys use for masterbation. It looks like a flashlight, but has either a mouth, bootyhole, or vag at the end where the light would be if it were an actual flashlight. In Koujack's case, his was an anal pore because we all know he loves da booty. I'm so sorry for writing this


End file.
